1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun mounting brackets for all-terrain vehicles (ATV) and more particularly to a mounting bracket universally adapted to ATV""s for retaining various lockable type rigid gun boots.
2. General Background
Equipment racks and various types of gun mounts that are adaptable to ATV""s are well known within the art. Guns, such as rifles and shotguns, have been carried in scabbards for attachment to horse saddles for a great many years. However, more recently such scabbards have become more sophisticated by providing a rigid, padded case which totally encloses the gun and further locking the case, thereby protecting the gun environmentally and thwarting theft. Gun boots have been adapted for use in numerous applications such as for fixed attachment to tree stands as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,188. Rigid gun boots are now becoming more elaborate and are being used more widely, thus requiring additional methods for mounting them for transport to hunting and campsites. One such method is disclosed for adaptation and transport by ATV""s in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,990. This arrangement provides a universal bracket mountable to the cargo rack of the ATV and provides an attachment for a specific type of rigid gun boot or scabbard configured to be paired with the mounting bracket. There is also provided a method for pivoting the scabbard from a horizontal position to an angular position. This apparatus requires the hunter to purchase both the scabbard and the bracket as a mated unit and is even further limited to the type of gun for which the scabbard is designed. Therefore, a need exists for a bracket adaptable to ATV""s that allows for universal adaptable mounting of a variety of gun scabbards or boots, removably locking the boot securely to the mounting bracket, and providing additional positioning.
The gun mounting bracket for ATV""s disclosed herein provides for the adaptation of the bracket to a variety of cargo racks generally employed by ATV""s and further provides adaptability of a wide range of gun scabbards or boots designed for a variety of different type guns. The bracket includes a base plate member having a plurality of holes and slots which may be used in combination with U-bolts and clamps for attachment to luggage or cargo racks fixed to various types of ATV""s, a pivotal plate or elevation member which provides a method for rotating the boot to angular vertical positions and a vertical bracket member having an elongated opening therein adaptable to fit a specific type of gun boot. The elongated opening is fitted with a polymeric protective edging configured to fit snuggly and securely around the barrel portion of a rigid gun scabbard or boot fitted therein at a point which generally positions the boot relative to the bracket and its latching mechanism.
A latch bar and pin arrangement, mounted on the pivotal plate, is provided which is cooperative with a retaining loop generally found approximately mid way along the base of most rigid gun boots. The latch being positional relative to the bracket for mating with the boot""s retaining loop depending on the type and size of the gun boot. The base bracket may be mounted on a variety of cargo racks and in a variety of positions that it offer the least obstruction to the rider, while providing easy access to the gun.
It should be noted that the pivotal bracket member is interchangeable with a number of specifically configured pivotal brackets, each of which may be adapted to mate with vertical members having an elongated opening configured to fit specific rigid gun cases or holsters. One such interchangeable bracket member is described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,936.
These essentials and their operating advantages will become more evident when taken together with the following descriptions and drawings